Services that use map data and position information are gaining widespread use today. This increases information relating to position information, and it is an important issue to efficiently provide information to users.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a navigation device that displays a two-dimensional map and a three-dimensional map side by side. Once a given spot on the map is selected, this navigation device can show the selected spot on the two-dimensional map and the three-dimensional map. The navigation device can, for example, display, on the maps, the names of residents on the floors in a selected building.